


Unfulfilled Intentions

by iggycakes



Series: McGenji Week 2016 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Con Artists, M/M, McGenji - Freeform, who let these two exist anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggycakes/pseuds/iggycakes
Summary: For McGenji week, day 2! AU in which both Genji and McCree are con artists and they're each other's targets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 3 hours and I have no idea what I'm doing. Enjoy?

Friday night, the bar’s packed. Genji has the corner seat at the counter. Legs crossed. Elbow on the table, a glass of whisky held by slender fingers. Wrist bent at a calculated angle. The lights behind the bar hit the top of his visor, making it shine brightly. If someone comes in from the front door and spots him, they’d come full view with the best side of Genji’s face. The lesser scarred half of his face. Jawline at a handsome perspective. Lips slightly pursed. A contemplative gaze into the distance, one that, under this lighting, looks incredibly seductive.

Someone does come in through the front door. A tall man with messy brown hair and a scruffy beard. He’s incredibly handsome in that black tailored suit, but the cowboy hat on his head ruins everything. He pauses in the entryway, examines the bar, looking for a person in particular. Genji knows he’s that person, but he doesn’t budge. He discretely observes the man’s action through the reflection on the bottle of whisky that sits next to him. It’s far from clear, but it’s enough to indication relative position.

“An unfamiliar face,” McCree’s honeyed voice whispers as he slips next to Genji, taking a seat that magically emptied as he arrived.

Genji doesn’t turn his head. He gazes sideways and smiles slightly. “Conversely, yours is notorious.”

“Thought I knew every pretty face in the area, darlin’. How can you know me without me knowin’ you?”

An incorrigible flirt. Just as the profile said. Genji didn’t doubt Lucio’s information, but having the man in front of him like it was powerful confirmation. Genji’s gaze traveled lower, examining McCree’s body carefully. Well-built, strong arms, just a bit of flab around the stomach that he looks desperate to hide behind quality tailoring. More importantly, a nice… firm… ass.

Genji swallows and brings his eyes back up to the man’s face. Strong, weary features. Eyes that bear into him like he’s looking at the world. Full attention. Every inch sincere. If Genji didn’t prepare himself, he’d probably let himself fall for all this man’s tricks.

He remembers Hana’s lectutre. He’s your type, so have fun, but don’t let yourself get played!

Jesse McCree, rich from heritage, even richer through successful investments. He loves pretty faces and a good time. The man fit right in with their usual targets.

When Genji doesn’t answer his question, McCree calls the bartender over. “The usual, Fareeha.”

The bartender glances at Genji, then at McCree and rolls her eyes. She’s seen this scene a thousand times. “Sure thing, Jesse.”

McCree leans back, elbows on the counter, showing off his muscles. Genji notices the metal hand holding up a cigarette. It’s not lit, but the cowboy plays with it between his fingers. A nervous habit, maybe.

“Maybe I’ve heard of you, though.” He grins. “Green hair, scarred face. “Shimada corp’s black sheep.”

“You are well-informed, Mr. McCree.”

“Please. It’s Jesse.” He turns, hip against the bar counter, and leans towards Genji. A metal hand make it towards Genji’s free hand. The cold touch soothing.

McCree’s smile only widens. He feels his heart warm in his chest just looking at the green-haired man sitting peacefully before him.

Genji, formerly Shimada. The company hasn’t formerly disowned him and he is, rumour has it, still packing fat wads of cash. Inheritance money from when his father passed away a few months ago. Despite his coy demeanor, Genji is apparently a party animal, known to be quite generous with his fortune. In other words, a perfect target.

For someone so wild, he looks so gentle right now.

Genji has long eyelash, shaped brows and beautiful, soft-looking lips. His dark, downcast eyes threaten to pull him in.

McCree figures he might as well he enjoy himself before he scams the fuck out of him.

And Genji thinks literally the exact same thing.

“So, Jesse.” Genji says the name almost sarcastically. “Tell me, how does a man of your caliber… pass the time?”

McCree comes closer, starts rubbing Genji’s fingers with his metals ones. Eventually, they intertwine. “In lovely company, of course.”

“Careful, I might think that includes me.”

“Sweetheart, it does.”

Genji’s smile has practiced sincerity and a clear drip of arrogance. The smile of someone who knows exactly how charming they are. The gap between Genji’s boxy English words and his body language is enough to drive McCree crazy. He struggles to focus.

“Y’sure know how to break a man, huh?” McCree laughs.

Genji leans in McCree touch. He’s at the edge of his stool. Their hands are still clutched together. Genji brushes his fingers down McCree’s jawline. “I know a lot of things.”

“How about you tell me about it in a more… private setting?”

Fareeha slams McCree’s drink on the counter, breaking the atmosphere. “Here’s your usual, Jesse. Tequila sunrise.” She glances momentarily at Genji, then just shakes her head and moves elsewhere to serve someone else.

McCree startles back and clear his throat. “Anyway,”

Genji can’t help it. He laughs. Contained, at first, then unrestrained. “Anyway,” he repeats, still laughing. “You were saying?”

McCree’s mind blanks. Yeah, what was he saying again?

Fool the man into sleeping with you, steal his money, rob him for all he’s worth. Right, right. That’s what a little voice in the corner of his brain is yelling at him. It echoes in head, but he doesn’t decipher the words. He’s too busy focusing on the sound of his heart thumping in his chest and on the radiant sight in front of him.

Genji’s laugh sounds pure and unrehearsed. It’s coarse, like it isn’t coming out properly, but something about it makes McCree feel bashful. He drops the flirty McFlirt façade for just a second to blush and sheepishly rub his temple. “Uh,” is the only form of reply he manages.

Genji only laughs more. “Your eloquence inspires me.”

McCree laughs back, nervous, but casual. “Been told I had a way with words.”

“Bet you have also been told how handsome you are.”

“Ain’t you one to talk, darlin’?”

“I am well aware.” The sweet and sour smile stretches itself on Genji’s face again.

McCree blinks and looks away, only feeling more bashful by the moment. “Hey, uh, do you want to maybe… go out for dinner sometime?”

“Yes!”

Genji’s reply is instant, aggressive. McCree actually looks up in mild shock. Then, Genji double takes and starts waving his hands in front of himself. “A-ah, I mean. Ah.” Fuck. “Yes…?” He repeats, this time more quietly.

McCree beams. “Great!” He checks his pocket, hoping to find paper. When he finds nothing, he calls out to the bartender. “Fareeha, y’don’t happen to have some paper, do ya?”

From across the counter, Fareeha slides a napkin holder across the bar without a word. McCree yells a ‘thanks’ only to be ignored, but it doesn’t matter. He takes a napkin and grabs a pen from his suit jacket to write his number down.

He hands it over to Genji. “Call me?”

Genji takes the paper and nods. “I will.”

Feeling successful, McCree smiles from ear to ear He looks like a child. Genji finds himself entranced. The cowboy rubs the back of his head and clears his throat. “Right, so. I’ll be waitin’, hun.”

He winks and turns to leave.

Genji watches him go out the front door, then looks down at the piece of paper.  Oh man, he’s got a date. A future date. Genji excitedly takes his cellphone out to call Hana.

“Oh man, you’ll never guess what.” He shoots out quickly in Korean as soon as she picks up.

“Try me,” Hana sounds tired, like she knows exactly what Genji is going to say.

“I’ve got a _date_!”

“And you’ve also forgotten we were supposed to con him out of his money, didn’t you?”

“…”

Genji vaguely recalls his original intentions. “Fuck.”

“Lucio, you owe me fifty bucks! Told you he’d fall in love!” Hana yells away from the phone. Genji hears the reply in the distance “I thought Genji had standards!”

-0-

Meanwhile, Jesse McCree gets home, whistling joyfully as he opens the doors and steps inside. Gabe’s voice greets him from the couch. “You’re home early.”

“Oh yeah, you’ll _never_ what happened!”

“Did the guy just outright give you money without you having to sleep with him?”

“Wait, what.”

“You weren’t out on a gig, tonight?” Gabe asks, half-interested. Most of his attention stays on the recipe book in his hands.

McCree then realizes. “Fuck.”

 


End file.
